


The Newest Bennguin

by Missesbean



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, puppy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty gets a new puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Bennguin

**Author's Note:**

> So of course, Tyler had to go and post precious photos of himself and his new puppy, and all I could think of was "Jamie's taking that picture. Jamie bought him that puppy." So this happened. Un-Beta'd. If you're reading this, thank you. No infringement of any intended, I do not know any of the parties involved, I own nothing but my ideas. If you found this by googling yourself or your friends, please turn back, right now. Thank you & have a good day.

**”Okay, two more steps to the door, uh huh,”** he kept his hand on his hip as they walked. **”Lemme get the door,”** Jamie hummed as he got the door open for them, ushering him out. **”Okay, turn left, no, our other left, you big lug,”** he rubbed his left hip to get him in the right direction. **”Okay, steps.”** He nudged him once more.

Tyler walked in front of Jamie, slowly, careful, trying to gauge where he was with the blindfold covering his eyes. He knew they were outside, but where he wasn't quite sure. Jamie had told him to trust him, and of course he did, Tyler always trusted Jamie. There wasn't a day he could picture not trusting Jamie now, with anything. That’s why he didn't complain _too_ much as he walked towards the direction Jamie nudged him. 

Of course he was going to give Jamie hell though, that's how their relationship worked. Sarcasm, elbows to the side, smiles, jabs, and a good roll in the hay, that's how it worked for them, and they didn't complain or try to change anything. 

**"Seriously, Jamie, lemme see where I'm going. I'm gonna break my leg. . . explain that one to Lindy. He already yelled at me for the bruised ribs . . "**

He reached out and smacked him on the back of the head as they walked, catching his snapback in the process. **"I told you we didn't have room in your Ferrari . . . "**

He scoffed, **"And I told you the hood was no better. Oh but nooo, Captain, "I can do what I want."** He mimicked Jamie's best 'official' voice. 

**"Hey, Shithead, if you want your surprise you'll shut up and walk,"** Jamie nudged him in the right direction, guiding him gently as they went down the few steps to where Jordie was waiting with the most disgusted look on his face. 

**"Yea yea yea, you just better not be taking me to some alley to beat me up."** Jamie smiled and stood Tyler where he needed to be, then went to replace Jordie, shooing him out of the way. He wanted to see the look on Ty's face when he got his blindfold off. He was going to freak, Jamie just knew it. **"Hardly."**

Tyler huffed, **"Come oooon."** He whined at Jamie, wanting to see whatever it was that had Jamie hopping around like a fool when he'd come up to his door. 

**"Damn, Ty, just a minute, can you like, have some patience, or do I need to slap you around some more?"** Jamie joked with the other, situating himself for presentation. **"Okay, open your eyes!"** Jamie exclaimed, excitement dripping from his voice. 

**"Fuckin' final-"** he stopped, looking at the wiggly puppy with the big green bow around it's neck in Jamie's hands. **"Lookit you!"** His voice rose in a sing-song tone as he looked at the puppy, turning to mush like the dog lover he was. 

Jamie grinned, **"Ta dah!"**

**"Oh my god! He's so cute! IS it mine?!"** He squealed, literally like a three year old girl with a Barbie. 

**"Naaaah, I just thought I'd go get this really cute puppy, show it to you, and then take it away."** Jamie rolled his eyes at Tyler, he was so dumb sometimes. 

**”Baaabe,”** he made gimme hands for the dog, grinning when Jamie handed him over. 

The dog looked up at Tyler, licking his chin, eliciting small chuckles from Tyler as he rubbed his fur, cooing, and baby talking to the dog. Jamie watched him with a grin splitting his face. **”You like him?”**

Tyler nodded, hugging the puppy. **”Uh huh! I’mma name him Midnight. . . or Maybe Cash . . .”**

Jamie just smiled, happy to see his baby happy. **”The Man in Black . . . Cash would be good. . . but so’s Midnight.”** He reached over and rubbed the pup’s head, watching as he rolled onto his back in Ty’s arms, looking up at his Dad with his tongue out, content as could be while Jamie rubbed his belly. 

Ty just grinned and leaned down to nuzzle his face and give him kisses before looking over at Jamie, who had the most ridiculous smile on his face. 

**”You bought me a puppy, Skippy.”**

Jamie shrugged, **”And?”**

**”You’re so whipped,”** he chuckled, rubbing the dog’s belly, nuzzling him again. 

With a roll of his eye, Jamie ushered him back in, **”Just make sure my leash is longer than his, and we’re good.”**

Ty nodded, and paused on their way up, leaning over to kiss Jamie with a soft kiss. **”Always.”**

Jamie just smiled and followed them inside; he loved seeing Tyler smile.


End file.
